


YOUR SMELL【二阶堂X99】【琥九】下

by nagaiyume



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	YOUR SMELL【二阶堂X99】【琥九】下

不得不说和二阶堂的相处确实令人愉快，他似乎比琥珀还年长一点，但是和琥珀的感觉却完全不同。就像那天的味道一样，他的温柔体贴给99留下了深刻的印象。  
“您一定很受欢迎吧。”  
即使二阶堂表示并不在意，99还是坚持说着敬语。  
此时他们正坐在酒吧里，99面前摆着一杯酒，眼神有些朦胧。刚刚吃饭的时候就已经喝了不少，到这边又被推荐了度数相当高的新品，99多少已经进入了意识不清的状态。  
这间酒吧和别处的喧闹不同，似乎是专门为了有隐私需求的人准备的。单独的小房间把里面的人和外界完全隔离开，没有主动呼叫的话服务生也绝对不会过来打扰。当然价格也不菲就是。  
99开始还有些迟疑，他不想第一次和二阶堂出来喝酒就要对方如此破费，但二阶堂只是笑，说别担心，这只是一点必要的支出。  
虽然不懂必要在哪里，99还是点头进了门。  
“没有受欢迎哦。”  
小小的隔间里铺着舒适的榻榻米，一张用来放酒的矮桌摆在中间，两人相对而坐，但是时间久了也不太舒服，99就靠在墙上，肆意地把长腿伸直，脚刚好落在二阶堂身边。  
“骗人。”几个小时的相处已经很大拉近了两人的距离，99也从开始的拘谨逐渐变得放松下来。他摇着酒杯，看里面的五彩斑斓相互碰撞，“您一看就特别会哄别人开心。”  
“那你现在开心吗？”  
“开心。”99眯起眼睛笑，“很久没有这么开心过了。”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……我也不知道。”他露出仿佛在疑惑的表情，不久又黯淡下去，“不知道。”  
“如果跟我在一起会开心的话，要不要考虑考虑我？”  
99想自己可能被酒精麻痹了神经，为什么空气中弥漫着的香气会越来越浓。那是很明显的二阶堂身上的味道，让他不由自主产生了被一根根树藤缓缓缠绕住的感觉，直到一股无法抑制的热度开始自体内升腾，他才猛地清醒过来。  
“这、怎么回事？”  
二阶堂没有回答，只是坐在对面笑眯眯地看着他，然而属于alpha浓重的气息和威压感扑面而来，让99像被钉死在地上，一动不能动。  
“您是alpha？”  
“我有说过自己不是吗？”二阶堂歪歪头，嘴角带出一抹戏谑的弧度。  
99清楚地明白一个alpha在释放信息素是为了什么，但庆幸他并不是omega，所以还能保持清醒。  
“为什么？”  
二阶堂像是想起什么一样拍了下手，“我大概忘了说，我是在追求你啊。”  
99眨眨眼，“可我是beta。”  
“别这么死板，”二阶堂摇摇手指，“现在已经没有这么严格的分界线了，从见你第一面我就认定你是我想要的人，所以还觉得幸亏你是beta，不然大概要花更多时间才能如此接近你了。”  
不可否认二阶堂充满魅力，当他的手轻抚上99赤裸的脚踝时，99甚至有了立刻答应他的冲动。  
体内的热度无法消退，他竟然久违地发情了。  
察觉到他的异样，二阶堂的眼神亮了亮，他从桌边绕过来，手搭在99的肩上，低头把脸埋在了他的脖颈处。  
“果然，即使发情了也没有任何味道呢。”二阶堂的声音嗡嗡地传来，“我的直觉没有错，我一直在寻找一个没有任何气味的人，现在终于被我找到了。”  
99被他的气息完全包围，一直以来萦绕在鼻间的烟草味道消散无踪，他没想到事情会变成这样，一开始也不是没考虑过和二阶堂的可能，但他不想这么不谨慎，虽然和本能抗争非常困难，他还是努力抬手抵住了二阶堂的肩膀。  
“99？”没想到对方还能保持清醒，二阶堂停下来看着他。  
99的脸通红一片，酒精和热潮共同作用下他连呼吸都有些困难，他稳了稳心神，看着近在咫尺的二阶堂的眼睛，“我想、我想再考虑一下。”  
这时候体现出了追求beta的弊端，对方虽然已经发情却还能保持清醒，当然二阶堂也不打算来硬的，即使趁现在得手也不代表以后就能顺利。  
他抚上99的脸，在他耳边柔声说着，“我知道了，我会等你。”  
“但是，”他指指99已经明显起了变化的下半身，“总不能就这样回去，我来帮你吧？”  
亲吻落下的时候99还在混乱，他不能抵挡快感的诱惑，甚至在二阶堂吻住他的时候主动张开嘴巴迎接了对方舌尖的入侵。然而琥珀的脸若隐若现，像是一个控制他的开关，一旦消失就会带着理智一同离去。  
二阶堂的手放在他的下半身，呻吟止不住溢出唇齿，他一瞬间有想哭的冲动，但二阶堂如此温柔，让他不能狠心推开，只能无助地颤抖着身体直到释放出来。  
二阶堂又仔细帮他清理干净，穿戴整齐后坐在他身边，轻轻揉着他的头发。  
热度一直存在，但是能勉强让自己看起来正常了。99放任自己靠在二阶堂肩膀上，闭着眼睛理顺呼吸。  
缠住身体和精神的树藤已经悄悄退去，空气中的味道似乎变得淡了一些。  
“能不能给我个时间？”  
“什么时间？”  
“听到你的回答。”  
99沉默了一会，“我可能没办法给你准确时间。”  
“没关系，我可以等。”二阶堂吻了他的额头，又想起什么一样，“其实我买冰激凌就是为了引起你注意的。”  
冰激凌？99想了一会，“不是给女朋友买的？”  
“并没有女朋友。”  
“哦。”  
他觉得一切都像做梦，明明抱着和对方做朋友的心情却突然被告知对方在追求自己，还被引出了发情期，这么一想，搞不好试着踏出新的一步对他来说并不是坏事。  
“虽然想一直和你在一起，不过已经不早了。”二阶堂看看表，“我明天还有早会，等下班后去店里找你？”  
“好。”  
“我送你回去。”  
“……好。”  
99的家离琥珀的摩托店很近，他想这么晚琥珀肯定已经回家睡觉了，所以也就放心地让二阶堂开车送他到了家门口，准备下车的时候被二阶堂拉住，一个轻吻落在唇上，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
目送二阶堂的车离开，99转身准备进家门，背后突然传来一个声音，“不是约会，只是喝酒？”  
99瞬间僵住，不用回头，那种铺天盖地的气息已经压得他无法呼吸。他忍不住咳嗽起来，还没来得及反应，一股热度贴上了他的后背，琥珀的手环住他僵直的腰腹，几乎要啃上他的脖子。  
“哦，另一个alpha的味道，你已经被他标记了吗？”  
99不懂琥珀为什么要用这种嘲讽一样的语气和他说话，他用力挣扎，但未退的热潮只能使他在和琥珀的肢体接触中变得更加瘫软。  
他低下头，像是要哭出来，“和你有关系吗？”  
琥珀察觉到他的异样，抓着他的肩膀让他转身。99捂着脸无力地瘫坐在地上，刚刚被二阶堂消下去的热度现在又逐渐升高，他几乎要溺死在琥珀的气息里，而对方却只知道一味的紧逼。  
“你发情了？”琥珀也蹲下来，他闻不到99的味道，却可以直观地看出哪里不对劲。  
“为什么被标记过还在发情？”  
“我没有被标记！”99红着眼吼出来，“算我求你了，你快走行不行？”  
很少见情绪如此激烈的99，琥珀愣了愣。刚才在屋里看见99和那个人接吻的场面时他的脑子像炸开了锅，等反应过来时99已经是这个样子了。  
为什么闻不到99的信息素？  
是不是自己鼻子出了问题，还是99故意控制住了。第一次遇到这种情况琥珀感到混乱，他不知道自己为什么对99的味道这么执着，只是一直感受不到让他心烦意乱。  
他伸手拿起99落在一边的钥匙打开家门，然后架着99进了屋里。  
用脚踢上门，琥珀把99按在玄关的墙上，他看着对方发红的眼睛和因为急促呼吸而不停起伏的胸口，大脑开始沸腾。  
明明想要对他温柔一点的，然而即使没有信息素的影响，99的样子依然点燃了他暗藏在内心深处的火种。  
他是属于我的。  
这个想法瞬息之间占据了他的思想，目光在99闪避的脸上巡梭，在他试图挣扎之前，琥珀低头用力吻上了99的嘴唇。  
舌头没有任何阻力地挤进了99呆滞的口腔，属于另一个alpha残留的气息让琥珀非常不爽，他固定住99的头，极尽所能把自己的气味灌输进去。  
99在开始微弱的反抗后就不再动作，他闭着眼睛任由琥珀肆虐，却也没有回应。  
等琥珀终于放开他时，他似乎已经冷静了。  
“够了吗？”冷淡的声音响起，像一盆冷水浇在琥珀头上，让他也清醒了一点。  
“啊，抱、抱歉。”琥珀不知道该怎么为自己的行为解释，明明一直以来他都把99当成朋友和兄弟来看，却在看见对方和别人接吻后被莫名的嫉妒冲昏了头脑。  
“能不能先放开我。”  
琥珀松开钳制住99的手，对方似乎满身疲惫，他甩甩酸痛的胳膊，拖着步子向屋里走去。  
琥珀亦步亦趋地跟着，即使他现在没有控制信息素的释放好像也影响不到99。99抱着胳膊缩在沙发上，低下头不和琥珀对视。  
“为什么？”  
在琥珀思量着要怎么打破这尴尬的沉默时99突然开口，“为什么要这样？”  
“抱歉，我也不知道。”  
“不知道就可以为所欲为是吗？”  
“不是，我……”  
“好了，我觉得你现在需要冷静一下，我也是。”  
琥珀在他身旁坐下，“你喜欢他吗？你的那位……朋友。”  
沉默许久，99才回答，“我不知道。”  
“他和你不一样。”不等琥珀说话，99继续下去，“他很温柔，懂得体贴，不会强迫我做不喜欢的事。”  
“可你就是你，不管什么样的你，都是我自愿去接受的。”  
“龙也拜托过我，他说自己不能给你的，希望有一天能由我来代替。但是多可笑，一个人无论怎样都不可能成为另一个人的替代品。更何况是你心目中的那个龙也。”  
“所以我想过，等你找到合适的另一半，或者我提前一步，那么我就会离开。”  
“现在觉得大概是时候了。”  
琥珀耐心等他说完，即使以前隐约感到99的不一样，因为无法从信息素辨别，他也只能凭空猜测。可是人心哪有这么容易看透，连自己都搞不清楚的事，对别人来说当然更加困难。  
不过现在他已经明白了，只需要他迈出那一步，那么唯一的变数就只有99的回答。  
“如果我说，我现在觉得合适的另一半是你，你打算怎么办？”  
没料到琥珀是这个反应，99看他一眼，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“知道。”  
“我觉得你还是想清楚。”99又低下头，“很晚了，你先回去吧。”  
“你怎么办？”  
“我会想办法。”  
琥珀抓住他的手，“你还能站起来吗？别告诉我你打算硬抗过去。”  
他现在终于明白自己对99味道的纠结其实全都源于那种不确定性，不能通过他的味道辨别对方的心情让他心里没底，但99就像空气一样，在不知不觉间渗透了自己的每一个细胞，当发现对方要抽身离去时才真的慌乱起来。  
“没这么难熬。倒是你，是不是需要控制一下。”  
第一次琥珀感到挫败，面对一个很难受到影响的beta，他想除了让99自己打开心结外没有别的办法。而这一切都需要自己更努力才行。  
“我知道了。”他站起来，“走之前我想告诉你，我从来没有把你当成谁的替代品，所以请你更重视自己一点，当然，现在开始也请你能正视我。”  
看着99的眼睛，他微笑，“相信我。”  
理顺心情让他拨开了一直以来笼罩在眼前的迷雾，可还是晚了一点。琥珀向家里走去，不过如果没有这个契机，也许在真的失去99后才发现那才叫为时已晚。  
不管是什么样的对手，琥珀都已经做好了准备。  
而远处的二阶堂莫名打了个喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子，又想起99今天可爱的表情，暗自笑起来。  
明天早点去找他吧，他想。

END


End file.
